


The Gardner's Hands

by hoggiewarts



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Poetry, the tenderness is gonna get to u, this is rly cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoggiewarts/pseuds/hoggiewarts
Summary: This is a poem about the character development of Samwise Gamgee and his love for all that his simple. And Frodo too, of course.





	The Gardner's Hands

the Gardener's hands 

He uses them to place seeds into the dirt.  
He commits subtle acts of loneliness.  
He wants to be your friend, if you only learnt   
about his tender consciousness.

About his love struck heart,   
about his brand new start,   
of spring,   
of new life and new things. 

Natural selection,  
amorous reaction.

Birch trees in the mist.   
Dreams about if he kissed   
the ring bearing intervention.

Another life,  
a new dimension.

The realm of love and gods of thunder   
awoke his mind from eternal slumber.

Emotions never felt before   
shake him deep into his core.

What is this kind of thing?   
Of warmth, grass and an emerald ring? 

Harmony, growth, poppies, monsters,   
so much adventure for such youngsters. 

He craves his cottage, kettle boiling on the stove.  
Holding hands in the secret garden grove,   
he craves the simplicity of affection.  
He wants to be held,   
by his masterful resurrection.


End file.
